


Cherchez La Femme

by Cassplay



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: 1960s, Anti-Hero, Big Pharma, F/F, Girl Gang, Heist, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Villain Violet Parr, anti-capitalist, be gay do crimes, f/f - Freeform, sapphic Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Violet Parr has many secrets.One is that she's dating a girl.Two is that she's dating a Supervillain.Three is that she is now a Supervillain.Four is that their team is about to rob a greedy pharmaceutical company.





	Cherchez La Femme

**Author's Note:**

> Villain + Sapphic Violet is good and pure. I've had this as an in-progress for a few months and decided to finish it finally.
> 
> Rogues:   
Scissor (Violet Parr) invisibility and sphere or disk shaped forcefields, can slice through matter.   
Lightningrod (Lorraine Barnes) Steel form, heightened strength, and electricity manipulation.  
Fantasia (Jeanne Mole) Density manipulation, intangibility, and concussive blast.
> 
> The Incredibles:  
Mr Incredible (Robert Parr) Enhanced strength and stamina.  
Elastigirl (Helen Parr) malleable/stretchy body.  
The Dash (Dashiel Parr) super speed.  
Ultraviolet (Violet Parr) as above.

Violet fluffed up the spare pillows under her blanket. It wasn’t much, but it was enough that if anyone came to check on her, she should be safe. As long as they didn’t turn her bedroom light on, and really, why would they?

What mattered now was sneaking out quietly. Unfortunately, this was something that her invisibility didn’t help with at all. Every sound seemed amplified. Everything had the potential to alert Dash, or god forbid, mom. His bedroom was closer to hers, but she might be able to convince him that she was doing something purely innocent. Mom, on the other hand was a completely different monster. There was no way Dad would hear her.

Violet had oiled the window that afternoon to make sure it wouldn’t groan or squeak when she snuck out. She opened it slowly and climbed up on the sill. She turned around, conscious that her shoe crunched on the bricks outside. She froze, listening.

Was that Mom sleep-talking again? Or was she saying that she would check on the kids? Violet gritted her teeth. She had started having nightmares soon after the Pro-Super campaign run by Dever Corp fizzled out. She definitely wouldn’t talk about it, especially not to her ‘vulnerable’ daughter. Mom had never been good at communicating with her.

Violet leapt off onto the ground a few feet below. She was out, now she just needed her gear. She crept out to the front yard, keeping low. From under the hedge she recovered her duffle bag, then hung it over her shoulder and walked quickly away from her home.

Violet made it over to Jeanne’s house in about half an hour. Jeanne’s parents were on a trip, so Violet didn’t need to sneak in. Jeanne opened the front door for her and she ducked inside. The door shut behind her and she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. Jeanne groaned softly and Violet smiled. The first one she had worn that entire day.

“Sorry I’m late.” Violet said when they broke apart. “Dad was watching TV.”

“No problem, Lorraine’s already here getting suited up.” Jeanne said, as they walked to the back room.

“How are you going with phasing practise?” Violet asked.

“Not great, chain link is still too fiddly for me.” She said, flicking her brown, bob style haircut. “Hopefully we can recover the storage room keys onsite.” She was already wearing most of her purple and yellow suit, just the domino mask was absent.

“Hey.” Said Lorraine as they entered the back room. Just pulling the boots on to complete her yellow and navy costume that bared her arms. Her cowl hung loose around her neck, it was big enough to hide her identity but leave her short blonde hair exposed.

“Hi.” Violet waved. She didn’t know Lorraine as well as she knew Jeanne, and not in the same way either. She ducked behind the changing screen and began to get into her own super suit. Not the one Edna had made her, that one was too easy to recognise. Although they both vanished when she did, the ‘Ultraviolet’ identity was well known, especially to her parents.

A spark of annoyance flashed through her as she remembered how Dash had thought that was such a cool idea for a super codename. Her parents had just encouraged him, no mention of how obvious it might be that it was her, or how they still needed to keep their identities secret.

She pulled on the black and purple suit. It had different textures and shades of black in a patchwork to further enhance her stealth capabilities. It could scatter sonar, infrared, and even the light in her more heroic moniker. A recent upgrade had made it thermal proof too. It was starting to get embarrassing when she was the only one of her small team to get caught by security just because the company shelled out a few dollars more. She kept her own cowl and mask off for now.

“Alright.” Said Jeanne. “Our target today is Jackson Pharmaceuticals. They’ve recently increased their price of various medications, including the Pill and Prednisone by a significant amount.”

“We’ve been through this already Jeanney.” Lorraine said. “And I’m the one who told you about the medicine.”

“I’m trying to be a leader.” Jeanne frowned.

“I think you’re doing well.” Violet smiled.

“Thanks, Vi.” She blushed. “As I was saying: JP’s main lab is in the industrial district and tonight we’re going to rob it and help them do some charity.”

“I’ve located four homeless camp locations at various locations throughout the city.” Lorraine said. “All pretty far from the lab, and spread out.”

“Thank you, Lorraine.” Jeanne said, a little annoyed.

“So, what are we taking?” Violet said; she already knew, but they did need to be on the same page.

“The pill, antibiotics, painkillers, Valium, water purification tablets, and pads.” Jeanne said. “I’ve got some blank duffels in case we need to ditch them.” She threw a large, black bag to either of them and picked up one herself. “There’s another bag inside each, I figure two bags each is our maximum.”

Violet nodded.

“Lorraine, what were you able to find through your contact?” Jeanne asked.

“Just that their automated security is pretty lacklustre.” She said. “Apparently there’s only two guards in a camera room, and they don’t do sweeps.”

“That’s good.” Jeanne said. “But what about the cameras?”

“Record to the security room.” She smirked. “So long as we can take out those guys, we’re halfway there. The other half is mainly locked doors, but one way or another we can handle that.”

“Sounds good.” Jeanne clapped her hands. “Vi, you’re up.”

A few minutes later they were masked up and standing under the moonlight. Violet took a breath.

“You’re gonna do great.” Jeanne whispered to her and gave Violet’s mask a quick peck.

Violet raised a hand and waved it in a circular motion. The imprint of a purple disk of solid air appeared in front of them, hovering a foot off the ground. She nodded and the trio climbed onto the disk.

She pushed her hands upwards and forwards and the disk became airborne. It was steady going, and not too far from the ground. They might look like a UFO if someone were out at night and looked upwards. The disk floated through the night sky, practically undetectable against the darkness beyond.

They reached the lab quickly. Violet brought their disk lower, landing in a side street where she dissipated it. She dropped to her knees.

“I’ll be fine.” She waved at them, “just need to catch my breath.”

“Alright,” Lorraine said. “Voice modulators.” She pressed a button on the side of her throat, Jeanne and Violet did the same.

“Now, time to do some good.” Jeanne- no, Fantasia said.

“Copy.” Said Lorraine, codenamed Lightningrod.

“Let’s go.” Violet nodded. She slipped into her ‘villain’ persona, Scissor.

Fantasia slipped through the service entrance on the side of the building and opened it from the inside. Scissor and Lightningrod followed in and shut the door.

“Eyes.” Whispered Fantasia. Their hands hit a button on the sides of their various masks, and the inside lenses of their goggles switched to night vision. It was far safer than switching a light on and alerting the guards.

They made their way down the dark corridor, following the arrows on the ground that read ‘storage’. Even though the place was dark, Scissor would still be first around corners, invisible, to check if the coast was clear. It was slow going, but steady.

Eventually, their luck ran out. Scissor rounded a corner and was suddenly blinded by the light from the security post. She let out a shocked shout. She scrambled back around the corner, the shock had broken her concentration and made her visible again.

Inside her mask, Violet blinked, trying to recover from looking into the amplified light of the security post window. As she did so, she heard steps approaching the corner.

Lightningrod backed up against the wall, ready to ambush. Fantasia reached over and switched off Vi- Scissor’s night vision. The steps got closer.

“See anything?” A far away voice said.

“Hang on.” The approaching voice replied.

Scissor glanced at Fantasia, then grabbed her and Lightningrod.

Just as the guard rounded the corner the other costumed teenagers became invisible along with Scissor. The torch shone through them. Scissor closed her eyes, trying not to let it distract her. she had to keep them invisible, it was imperative that they weren’t seen. Even if they could take this guard out, his friend would call the police before they got to him.

The seconds ticked past. Violet held her breath. She had to hold on.

A squeak of shoes alerted her to the guard turning away.

“No one there, musta been a trick of the light.” The voice said as it grew further away.

Scissor opened her eyes, saw the guard was gone, and relaxed her invisisbility.

Fantasia gave them a signal to divide and conquer, with a ten second delay. She slipped through the wall towards the second guard. Lightningrod tapped loudly with her steel fist on said wall.

“Wait, what was that?” The guard said, stopping his retreat. His feet begin to make their way back towards Scissor and Lightningrod.

“Four, three, two,” mouthed Lightningrod, not making any sound. “One.” Then she struck, turning around the corner and grabbing the guard in a chokehold.

Scissor rounded the corner too and saw Fantasia subdue the other guard with a concussion blast. The first guard slowed his struggle and eventually stopped.

Scissor strode over to the door to the guard post, Lightningrod following behind her with the unconscious guard.

“That’s all the guards there should be.” Fantasia said, propping up her guard against the wall. Lightningrod let her guard down next to the other.

“Oh jeez,” Scissor glanced at the console and her blood froze. “There’s some sort of alarm here.”

“Let me see.” Lightningrod brushed past her. “Good news and bad news; Good news is that the alarm hasn’t been triggered, bad news is it will be in eight minutes.”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s a dead man’s switch, the guards need to enter a code every ten minutes or it goes off.”

“Damn.” Fantasia said. “We need to move quickly.”

“I’m not sure where it’s going,” Lightningrod said, turning to look at them in worry. “Could be the Supers Bureau.”

“Then we only have about eight minutes.” Fantasia said, and lead the way out of the door.

The hallway to the storage area was up ahead. A solid steal door barred their way.

Fantasia took a deep breath and reached out towards the door. Her hand sunk right through. Scissor watched as her girlfriend pushed forward slowly, inching through the solid metal until she let out a shout.

“Agh, I’m stuck.” She said.

“Can you move still?” Scissor asked.

“A little, I think I can pull out if I focus.” She said. “There’s a change in the compound halfway through, it’s throwing off my density manipulation.” She pulled her arm free, shaking it as feeling returned to the limb.

“We need another way in.” Lightningrod said.

“Cookie cutter?” Scissor asked the bigger girl.

“No!” Fantasia hissed. “It could set off an alarm.”

“The alarm’s gonna trip soon anyway.” Lightningrod said.

“Damn, you’re right.” Fantasia said. “Do it.”

Scissor held out a hand to the doorway, but instead of reaching to move through it, a circle of purple light appeared, it extended through the door itself, forming a flat cylinder. In the process, everything on the inside was separated from the outside, cutting the middle of the door out.

She dropped the field and Lightningrod pushed on the circle of metal. It moved slightly and tumbled over into the room beyond.

The alarm went off, red lights span and sirens filled the air.

“Let’s go.” Fantasia was through the opening first. She glanced at the inventory and directed them to where they could find their targets. “Scissor shelf 8B, Lightningrod 4E, I’m 3A.”

They split up, separating at a run to find the medicines. Scissor rounded row 8 and turned left. She ran along the row to section B. She unzipped the bag and took the other one out of it. With one empty bag on her shoulder she began to fill the other with Painkillers like aspirin and methadone. Once that was full, she zipped it up and moved to the next shelf for antidepressants and the like. These went into the other bag.

It all seemed to be going well until the lights turned on and she heard a voice from the front of storage.

“We know you’re in there, come out and the judge may go easy on you.” It was her dad. Mr Incredible was here. Which probably meant mom wasn’t far away. There’s no way the agency would have sent him to a situation like this without her. Hopefully they hurried out of the house without bothering her sleeping pillows or dash.

“Dang.” She whispered under her breath. She thought back, where had the others gone to? They were row 3 and 4, right? She zipped up her bag and went invisible, her visible bag held in her hands so they were out of eyeline.

The rows passed slowly as she skirted the wall: 6, 5, and 4. She turned. Lightningrod’s bags were in the set of shelves across the central corridor. But no Lightningrod. Then there was Lightningrod, then there wasn’t, as she was thrown backwards past Scissor’s view of the central aisle.

Scissor moved back to the wall and entered aisle 3.

She saw several things at once. Fantasia was crouched, thinking she was hidden from the centre aisle by a box. But Elastigirl, her mom was looking down from on top of the shelf above Fantasia. Even worse, she was getting ready to jump right on top of the girl below her.

They moved at the same time. Elastigirl dropped, and Scissor projected a barrier outward. The disk pushed along quickly; the flat side perpendicular to the ground. But it was not slowed, it was as if air did not exist for it.

The disk slammed into Elastigirl in mid-air. It pushed her away, into the central aisle where she sloughed off it and onto the floor.

“Come on!” Scissor shouted to Fantasia. Fantasia grabbed her bags and ran over to the wall aisle with Scissor. Then they both ran further in, looking down aisles for Lightningrod as they went.

“Only exit is back there.” Fantasia said. “Damnit, if Rod hadn’t charged in like that, we might have stood a chance.”

“I’m the muscle, what else am I gonna do?” Lightningrod said, from the aisle they just ran past.

“There you are.” Fantasia said. She narrowed her eyes, thinking for a second. “Are your bags still where you left them?”

“Should be.”

“We’re going to do some vandalism.” She said. “On my mark, domino the shelves towards the front. We’re going to sneak around the right and get your bags while you run down the middle.”

“That guy has a mean uppercut.” Lightningrod pointed out. “And he’s guarding the door.”

“We’ll think of something enroute.” Fantasia said. “Now go!”

Scissor grabbed Fantasia’s arm and turned them both invisible. She didn’t stop holding on until they were both across the aisle. Fortunately, her dad was still guarding the door, and looking up to where Elastigirl was running across the shelves.

The shelf Lightningrod was at squeaked, then squealed, then stretched, its feet bolted to the ground slowly coming loose. With a crash it impacted on the next shelf, medicines toppled off onto the floor. The next shelf was loosed too, and it began a tumble.

“Honey!” Shouted Mr Incredible.

Elastigirl was caught in the shelves, but she should be fine, blunt force trauma didn’t mean much when you could stretch like she could.

Scissor and Fantasia made it to Lightningrod’s bags. Scissor grabbed them and followed her girlfriend around to the very front of the warehouse. They were up against the wall, invisible, to the right of Mr Incredible.

“Get me close.” Fantasia said. “Stairs.”

Scissor let her go, they both became visible again, and she concentrated. Fantasia dropped her bags as a series of footholds appeared, going up, to above two meters above Mr Incredible’s head.

“Alright, I can now saw for sure that you aren’t getting any leniency for good behaviour.” Mr Incredible said, presumably as Lightningrod began to charge towards him.

Fantasia dashed up the stairs, charging too. At the apex she jumped, twisting and flipping, before landing on her feet on the other side of Mr Incredible. She let loose a concussion blast right in his face, distracting him enough for Lightningrod’s punch to propel him out of the storage room.

The three quickly reconvened. Scissor threw them two bags each. Lightningrod caught them with one hand and shoved the other into the fuse box, absorbing the electricity from inside it and shorting out the lights overhead.

“Let’s go.” Fantasia said, and they ran as fast as they could. They passed the dazed Mr Incredible, passed the guard post, and finally exited through the same side door they had entered in.

The previously dampened sirens from outside now shone through the din inside. The lights from a fleet of police cars barricading the front entrance shone over the fence to their left.

“How’s your energy, Scissor? Got enough in you for a disk?” Fantasia asked.

“Not for long, just a few streets over.” Scissor said, “Then I need to get back before you-know-who.”

“Roger.” Fantasia said. “Do it.”

Scissor summoned up a smaller disk than she had on the way here and they took off.

“Wow.” Lightningrod said. “We just went up against the Incredibles, and won!”

“Only half.” Scissor corrected her.

“Yeah, but they’re not going to let your baby brother onto the battlefield, are they?” She said. “That means they were only one down.”

“Yeah, at least I’d hope they wouldn’t let Jack-Jack out for something like this.” Scissor admitted, turning off her voice modulator as they put more distance between themselves and the police barricade.

“Good job, all the same.” Fantasia said. “I’ll keep these as my house for a few days then I’ll go drop them off with the camp leaders.”

As the adrenaline wore off, the events of the night began to sink in for Violet.

Hopefully her parents hadn’t got too good a look at her powers. If they had… it would be bad to say the least.

If they found out, she didn’t know what they’d do. Would they hand her over to the cops? She hoped they wouldn’t be that tied to the system to do that. At the very least they’d implant some sort of tracker into her. She grimaced.

“Vi, it’s going to be okay.” Jeanne said as they touched down halfway between the pharmacy building and Jeanne’s home. “They couldn’t have recognised you.”

“Thanks, Jeannie.” She said as the three took off in a run.

“Although it’s probably best if you leave the suit at my place for now.”

Half an hour later and Violet was climbing through her bedroom window. She held her breath, but she realised it was in vain as her light flicked on.

“Where exactly have you been young lady?” Her mom said from the doorway.

Violet’s voice caught in her throat. This was it. It was really happening.

She couldn’t help it. Tears began to brim in her eyes.

Instantly her mom’s angry face slackened.

“Honey? What is it?” She asked, moving over to her. This was her chance, if she played this right, she could maintain cover. She swallowed and bit her lip. “Is, is it Tony?”

Oh, Tony, her ex from a last year. Good enough. She nodded.

“Is that why you were out late?” Mom asked. She nodded again.

“He- he- he dumped me.” She lied. She had dumped him a month after they had got together.

“Oh honey.” She said, sitting Violet down next to her on the bed. “Did he- you know you don’t need to do anything for a boy unless you want to, right?

Violet nodded again and wrapped her arms around her mom. She was safe, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Lorraine/Lightningrod is a Himbo Lesbian


End file.
